A Spirit Watching Over Me
by Laurenneyvonne
Summary: Fiyero goes to check on his baby daughter, only to be met with an unfamiliar - yet familiar face. Fiyeraba, the tiniest bit of Gloq. Post-Musical with alternate ending. K to low T


**A/N: Okay, If you have read my other fic Shiz Summer Showcase - you will know it is currently on standby. I now have a replacement computor for a couple of weeks, so I may be able to get a chapter up later.**

**Anyway. This Idea came to me earlier today I thought it was a cool idea, as I've never heard of a fanfic along these lines.**

**This character has always interested me, so I thought I should write it. **

**I hope you enjoy this - It's nice and long. **

**Oh and I don't Own Wicked :)**

A Spirit Watching Over Me

Fiyero looked around the packed Grand Hall of the Vinkus Palace. The guests seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the festivities: a cocktail party to which all officials and denizens of Oz were more than welcome to attend. Everyone was mixing, the prince was surprised at how the highest head of Gilikin was enjoying a rant about sports with a Quadling citizen; How a Tiger was part of a group discussion on teaching with a couple of Emeraldien's and the new Shiz University Headmistress.

His eyes scanned for a familiar face until he found a certain petit blonde, a subtle tiara sparkling on top of her curls. The emeralds encrusted in it shone as she nodded to whatever the group around her were discussing. Then he saw her. His beautiful wife. She raised an emerald hand to her now crimson cheeks, as she brushed a strand of raven hair from her face. She shook her head, her blush deepening even more but the same wide, embarrassed smile formed on her lips.

"Your Majesty, if I may say so, you are much too modest! Your actions were most noble and if it were not for you who knows what could have happened to Oz!" A citizen of Munchkinland beamed, from opposite her.

"He's right Your Majesty, If not for your braverism, Animals would still be treated unfairly and everyone would be following that horrible excuse for a man, and that fish woman." A smart Gillikinese businessman smiled, the others around them laughed along.

"Please, call me Elphaba" She smiled, "and I really just did what I believed was right. I wasn't alone though, I couldn't have done it without Lady Glinda here." Glinda smiled her dazzling, entrancing smile and tossed her hair.

"Well together were unlimited right?" She laughed, just then a certain munchkin, talking to a Vinkan, caught her eye and winked at her. She blushed but was interrupted by the men around them as they raised their drinks in a toast to the two, very opposite women.

"Lady Glinda?" A Swan asked from beside her "What are your thoughts on the idea of the housing development in Quadling?"

"Please no Honorifics, we are all friends at this gathering! As to your question; I think it is a fantastic Idea! There is already a lot of funding going to into things in and around the city, and Shiz, but I feel more needs to be done for those still struggling in the poor areas of Quadling," She continued in her more posh 'public voice' "and as Imperial Goodness It is my duty to make sure all provinces of Oz are 

well looked after – although I know I don't need to worry about the West I feel Elphie has that wrapped up. The Royal Family seems to be blossoming." She smirked the last part and Elphaba rolled her eyes nudging her softly.

Just then a masculine arm slipped around Elphaba's waist, and a soft kiss was placed on her cheek. "Miss me?" He smiled, and she leaned into him and kissed him back.

"Your majesty" The group bowed, Glinda and Elphaba switched glances and stifled a laugh.

"Please, there are no honorifics in this palace. I can't stay and talk, but I will be back." He kissed Elphaba's cheek once more before he turned to go.

"Wait where are you going?" Elphaba asked.

"Just upstairs for a second." She smiled, knowingly and let him on his way.

He climbed the many stairs until he reached his destination, he placed a hand on the door-knob, but the faint sound of singing stopped him. He placed an ear to the door and heard a lullaby being sang sweetly. He smiled and turned the knob slowly walking in.

"I thought you were still downstairs with Gl-"

As he approached the figure standing over his daughter's crib, he didn't see the raven hair or emerald skin that he expected. Instead he was faced with another woman. She had the exact build of his wife; tall, slender, her stance confident. Her hair was long and flowing like Elphaba's except it was a dark shade of mahogany, and her eyes a piercing colbalt colour. One thing that caught his eye was a bright white light outlined her figure.

She turned at the sound of his voice, a playful smirk etched on her lips at his shocked expression. "You know if the wind changes, your face will stay like that." She turned her attention back to the smiling baby girl in the crib. "Hey baby girl. Oz, your so beautiful, a worthy heir to the Eminent Thropp if I ever did see one, and your mommy of course. If only stupid Frex didn't favour your Aunt 

Nessa and screw up my family's line of heirs. But hey look on the Brightside your a princess now sweetie, the prettiest princess in the world."

Fiyero shook out his shock of this mystery woman, who seemed to know a lot about his wife's family. "I'm sorry to disturb your sentiments to my daughter" it was laced with sarcasm, "but can you please tell me who you are, and what in Oz are you doing in my daughter's room?"

She smirked again "My, my, fiery. I like it." She walked towards him, although it looked as if she were floating as she sashayed. She circled him looking him up and down. "Well, I can safely say My Fabala has amazing taste in men. She takes that from me you know – although I'm starting to think Frex may have been the exception to the rule," She ranted "but Turtle Hart – Oz what a man-"

"Excuse me?" He interrupted.

"You really do not know who I am, do you Master Tiggular?"

He shook his head and she smiled sympathetically. "Allow me to introduce myself – I am Your daughter's namesake." He raised an eyebrow puzzled. "I believe your daughter's name is _'Melena Nessarose Tiggular – Princess of the Vinkus on her father's side, Thropp descending on her mother's.'_ To put it in full, but Melena all the same."

Fiyero's eyes went wide "You-? Your Fae's mother?" She nodded smiling at the nickname.

"Nice to meet you Fiyero, finally. I've seen quite a lot of you and Elphaba recently, I wanted to thank you for treating my Fabala how she deserves to be. Loved, honoured, cherished, loved some more..."

He smiled at her wording but he was still puzzled. "I'm sorry Lady Thropp,"

"Melena please."

"Melena... If your Fae's mother, how do you not look much older than her?"

"Well I as you know am no longer present in body, I'm just a spirit. I passed giving birth to Nessa, and therefore kept the appearance I had then, I was a looker right?" She smirked, then turned back to the crib sighing heavily.

Fiyero went to the crib and smiled at his two month old daughter gazing up at her grandmother with loving eyes. "I only wish...I only wish she didn't blame herself for my death. I haven't forgiven Frex for implanting that into her young mind, but I suppose if she had had the fatherly love and support she was entitled to she may have never met Glinda, she may never have cared about the Animals, she may never have defied the Wizard and created a better Oz for all people, she may never have met you. And where would you be in all of this my precious granddaughter? Eh?" She cooed the last part at the giggling baby.

"Nessa misses her terribly you know. Frex doesn't speak of her, I don't know if its because he regrets what he did to her, or if he really hates her that much. Oz I miss her so much, I was there when she 'defied gravity' It was the proudest I had ever been, I was there when you asked her to marry you, on the balcony of the City Palace in front of all of Oz after Glinda banished Morrible and set everyone straight- A celebration, to start off a new and happier Oz. And of course I was there when my _first_ granddaughter was born." She emphasised the word 'first' and Fiyero noticed but didn't call her on it.

"Melena...How are you here? How can I see you now and not all those other times?" He asked.

"Well, we spirits are free to go where we choose, we can't touch anything or hold anything, so we are no harm to people. But a spirit gets the opportunity once every annum to make them selves known to whomever they wish. I chose Melena – but you happened to walk in and catch me also." She smiled, "However, if it is a very special occasion a spirit may make themselves visible to one, single person but only for ten seconds. That was the last time I spoke to Elphaba." She reflected her eyes misty.

"_I thought I was going to die Yero, but then there was a bright white flash and she was there, my mother! I know it sounds truly crazy but I swear I saw her, and she said-"_

"You can do this Fabala, I love you, and I'm so proud... It's a girl, she's beautiful." Melena finished the words from the flash back.

Suddenly the bright light around Melena started dimming. She sighed. "It's time for me to leave again, I shouldn't have stayed so long; my energy is almost all gone, I wont even be able to see anyone for a few days." She softly brushed her hand softly through the baby's raven hair, and her sapphire eyes gazed into her cobalt ones. "Grandmamma loves you Mel, I'll always been watching over you, my angel." Her eyes filled with tears as she said goodbye. "Fiyero, look after my Fabala. As if you wouldn't your eyes tell your love – your like an open book" she laughed trying to get her tears to go away.

"I see where Elphaba gets her humour" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and looked him over once more "Oz she has great taste in men." She smiled as he blushed. "Well it was nice to meet you Fiyero" She held out her fading hand, then remembering he couldn't feel it. Suddenly something came over Fiyero and he flung his arms around her fading shoulders, and to his suprise he could faintly feel her.

"Sweet Oz... maybe when there's enough love in the room anything can happen" She laughed from his grasp. "Unless there's magic nearby-"

"Fiyero?" As if on cue Elphaba walked into the room to see Fiyero stood next to a faint white outline, still Melena's smile, cobalt eyes, and mahogany hair shone through and before she disappeared back to the other world she said "I love you my Fabala. By the way, that dress is a bit tight." Then with a wink to Elphaba she disappeared.

Fiyero stood puzzled and Elphaba's eyes were teary. "Fae" He embraced her shaking form and kissed her forehead softly. She sniffed and led him to the crib. Elphaba picked Melena up from the crib and rocked her gently, she was asleep within minutes. She held Melena in her arms as Fiyero stood behind her with arms around her waist.

"You okay Fae?" He asked, placing soft kisses along her neck.

"Mmmm" was her only response.

"So it that a yes then?" He smirked. She placed Melena back in her crib and turned to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"I love you. Is that okay with you?" She smirked.

"I love you more." He teased as he kissed her passionately. She turned back around to the crib and he returned to kissing her neck. "Fae?"

"Yes, Yero?"

"What did you mother mean by, 'Your dress is too tight?" Elphaba blushed deeply and took a deep breath. "Fae? What is it?" He asked worried, turning her around to face him.

She looked down then looked up smiling. At his puzzled look she took his hand and placed it on her lower stomach. His eyes lit up as he realised. "Fae! Oh, My Fae!" He beamed lifting her up and spinning her around before sending them into a searing kiss. "Shall we go share this joyous news with our guests?" She nodded smiling, and he picked her up and carried her bridal style to their celebrating guests.

As soon as the door was closed, a white light engulfed the room. With her mahogany hair tossed over her shoulder Melena smiled down to her slumbering granddaughter. "Hey honey, your little sister's on her way. It won't be long now sweetie. I love you"

And with a soft smile on both Melena's lips, the grandmother, in the blink of an eye was gone.

For now.


End file.
